tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of the Fair Sun
The Knights of the Fair Sun also known as Krasno Solnyshko Bogartyri, are a group entitled knights of the russian history and folklore who served Prince Vladimir the Great, the national hero of Russia. The group is better known as the protagonists of most of the Bylini, the epic poems of the russian people. Although many heroes are considered members of that order of knights, the poems stipulate that in any time there was ever only seven Knights in the order, sugesting that some of them died or leaved and get substituted by other heroes. The Knights of the Fair Sun were quite racist in relation to other races than the humans even having a dragon, a werewolf and a giant between them. The racism and confrontation between theirselves, apart of the pride and mistakes of their regent, ended up in the auto-destruction of the group. Each of them have a virtue and a sin. Members Vladimir the Great - The Prince who presented the cristianism to Russia, he was a blood descent of the legendary hero and villain known as Koschei the Deathless. In the Bylini is told that he reigned for over one hundred years but in history he died eight years after reaching the throne. He is a similar character to King Arthur. [https://tmfatefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ilya Ilya] - The peasant from Murom, Ilya or Elijah was a saint and knight who lived paralysed for 30 years of his life before three peasant saints healed him from the illness. He traveled to serve in Vladimir's court right after that, in half way he fought and befriended Svyatogor who granted him divine powers. His virtue is the patience and his sin is the pride. Dobrynya - The son of a noble, he was the young uncle of Vladimir, perhaps younger even than his nephew, who is known as a great dragon slayer and for his many troubles with women. In his deathlist is Marina, the Daughter of the Dragon, sister of Tugarin, but neither of than have problems with each other. According to Tugarin "getting angry with this guy is simply impossible". His virtue is the kindness and his sin is the greed. [[Alyosha|'Alyosha']] - The son of a priest, his mother is either a princess, a young girl or a demon and as such he have many demonic traits in his personality. He is a orphan who never knew his father or mother and grow up angry with the world. He is the most racist and hateful of the Knights of the Fair Sun and his adventures lead to the death of the group. His greatest rival is Tugarin. His virtue is diligence and his sin is lust. Tugarin - The son of the dragon, he was a dragon himself, but his lover, Princess Apraxia, convinced him to live as a human. He have many problems with the other Knights, especially Alyosha who was the one who killed him. He is represented most as a sort of villain than a proper hero, but never did nothing cruel or really unaceptable. His virtue is temperance and his sin is gluttony. [[Vasilisa|'Vasilisa']] - The Beautiful, the only woman between the official seven, she is the same girl who visited Baba Yaga in the dark forest at night. The same girl who killed her miserable and abusive family and ran away to live as a merchant. She was originally pursued as a criminal by Vladimir but after winning a fight against the Prince and other against Dobrynya, Vasilisa was accepted as a heroine at the court's service. The most of the Knights doesn't respect her, specially Alyosha, and as that her best friend in the group is Tugarin. She owns the fire spear of Baba Yaga. Her virtue is chastity and her sin is envy. [[Svyatogor|'Svyatogor']] - The one with the size of a mountain, Svyatogor is a actual Divine Spirit who fall in Earth. Once separated from the Reverse Side of the World he started to slowly die. The giant was too big to our world, and as that, the world itself killed him by seputing him in a stone coffing in the russian mountains, before dying, Svyatogor passed Ilya his power and teached him to respect the other races that live in this world. His virtue is charity and his sin is sloth. Dunai - A hot headed handsome man, he was the partner of Dobrynya. According to the Bylini he was so good at swordsmanship that he was capable of wielding a knife as a sword. His story is linked to his wife who was a great huntress and knight as he... Although she was best in the bow, art that Dunai was so bad that he ended up missing a arrow and killing his wife in a friendly competition. Rather than someone with some type of divine power he was just a talented man at a point that he was considered unhuman. His virtue is humility and his sin is wrath. Others Volga - A adoptive brother of Vladimir and half-brother of Igor. He is a purely legendary being but many people adress him to be a historic character too, although his own parentage with both Princes Vladimir and Igor are pretty much impossible in history. He is a demigod werewolf, and the demon Varcolac is one of his alias as a beast, he also had a army who was capable of changing form to any type of animal. He was substituted by Dunai as one of the Knights of the Fair Sun. Ivan - The son of a cow, he have two other friends who were also called Ivan too, the Prince and the son of a knight. He is a demigod with the power of the sky that wields a lightning as a sword. Different from his friend, Ivan the Prince, who was the rival of Koschei the Deathless, Ivan is said to be a genius-like hero, but innocent and unimaginably wrong, he killed many innocent people believing they were destructive monsters, such as the daughters of Baba Yaga. He served Vladimir for a short period and than killed himself when he discvered his mistakes. Ivan - The son of a knight, he was a coward who tried to rape one of Baba Yaga's daughters. Tugarin mercilessly killed him for his crime. Ivan - The Prince, he wasn't a actual member, but in his adventures with his friend, the gray wolf, and Koschei both of him and the Deathless served Vladimir in a task to recover a magical horse. Koschei - The Deathless, he was a demigod and magician and worked for Vladimir's father and grandfather before turning into a villain. He was aparently defeated by Vladimir and imprisoned, later he worked with Prince Ivan as a temporally Knight of the Fair Sun. Mulika - A invulnerable demigod, Mulika was just a ploughman in first place, he also was known for having seeds capable of creating the strongest plants and for wielding a scythe as his main weapon. He was the father of Vasilisa but they never met personally, for the heavenly sake his place under Vladimir's flag was taken by his daughter. Mikhailo - The killer of the Serpent, not a dragon or giant serpent, but the Serpent itself, the Divine Spirit known as Samael, the first angel banned by God from his Paradise. Mikhailo is said to be the reincarnation of Saint Michael, the strongest archangel. He abandoned the order to live in a life of wandering. He was substituted by Dobrynya. Churila - The womanizer, he was an actual Knight but gave up of the role to Alyosha and became a mercenary. He is said to be born from women's desire to find a gorgeous handsome man and wasn't a proper human being. His existence is similar to that of a Divine Spirit or Inccubus, perhaps a half way between the two things. Every single women that actually fell in love for him was hit by his sword or spear first. Igor - A russian historic monarch, Prince Igor never met Vladimir in history, once he was born many years later of his death. In the Bylini anyway, the two were in constant conflict due Vladimir's pride. According to his very own poem, Igor and his entire army are said to use lightnings as arrows and flames as swords. Although hating each other, is pretty much possible that Igor once worked under Vladimir's flag. Solovey - A half-bird demon who joined the Knights of the Fair Sun for limited time. She wasn't evil and was a great sorceress and warrior capable of controlling sound. She was very adicted to alcohol and once drunk she ended up destroying Vladimir's palace, being sentenced to death and killed by Ilya. In the poems Solovey is actually a man. The name means "Nightingale".